


另一段故事

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Bertie本以为他们会一起走到最后但Jeeves选择了离开机会转瞬即逝错过便是一辈子BE警告





	另一段故事

**Author's Note:**

> 之前自我认同有点问题  
> 现在想通了干脆把文都搬到大号来  
> 反正也都是自己写的........  
> 分俩号也挺费劲

他们一起穿着正装，头上身上都覆盖着从炸裂喷泉里喷涌出的不明白色液体，被婚礼上的人们追着绕教堂奔跑。  
Bertie跑着跑着忍不住笑了出来。  
心头重负一卸，他整个人轻得快要飘起来。  
Jeeves面色平静，在他身旁跑得飞快，有种别样滑稽感。  
等他们终于把所有人甩掉，两人撑着膝盖在树丛里粗喘。  
Bertie一边喘一边笑，呛咳起来也止不住地在笑，满眼泪花地看向Jeeves。  
Jeeves尽力平稳自己的呼吸，用不赞成的目光回看。  
这种反应也令Bertie更加愉快。  
他甚至有一瞬间的错觉。  
他们会一直这样直到到永远。

日子吵吵闹闹地过去。  
Jeeves一次又一次地把他从麻烦里救出。  
有时是姨妈，有时是朋友，更多的是各类女士。  
他越来越依靠Jeeves。  
他的感激也溢于言表。  
他把Jeeves的薪酬提高，给他更多的假期跟自由，不吝金钱和时间为他准备最好的。  
Jeeves比起男仆，甚至更像亲人。  
朋友，兄弟，爱人。  
他不想过多花费时间给这种感情一个定义。  
他只觉得每一个相处的时刻对他来说都越来越重要。  
有的时候他甚至觉得他能非常自然的把一句I love you说出口。  
但他没有。  
Bertie仰在沙发扶手上，冲Jeeves举杯。  
Jeeves单手持着托盘放在胸口，微笑颔首。  
时间还长。  
他一饮而尽。

是什么时候开始变得不一样的了呢。  
是第一道细纹爬上自己眼角的时候吗？  
还是Jeeves的两鬓出现第一根白发的时候？  
没有一个可以说得出的具体时间。  
但他确实的感受到了，有什么在水下潜伏着，会在将来某天一跃而上，吞没他。  
不安开始在他的心底盘旋。  
每时每刻笼罩着，随着搏动挤压他的心脏。  
Jeeves变得经常外出，深夜才回到家里。  
甚至有一次，他在街上看到一位年轻女士挎着Jeeves的胳膊，两人有说有笑。  
Bertie就像撞破什么不该看的东西一样，落荒而逃。  
Jeeves注意到了。  
但是他们之间似乎形成了一种默契。  
Bertie不说，Jeeves也不提。  
Bertie偶尔觉得自己可以开口，看到Jeeves的脸便勇气尽失，落寞不已。  
偶尔看到Jeeves张口欲言，他也会立刻移开视线，假装没有看到。  
他真的害怕了。

越来越尴尬的时光并没有很长。  
在Bertie无法忍受之前就干脆利索地结束了。  
Jeeves向他提出离职，表示要跟一位女士缔结婚姻。  
他大约是简要地说明了一下情况，就两手交叠，站在Bertie面前等待他的回应。  
Bertie只获取到了两个关键词，辞职，结婚，剩下的完全没有听进去。  
他不确定自己当时到底在以怎样的目光看着Jeeves。  
但能肯定的是里面包含了某种偏执。  
还有怨怼。  
Jeeves头一次避开了他的视线。  
沉寂许久。  
Jeeves哑着嗓子问他：“您还有什么想说的吗？”  
Bertie嗓子干得可怕，而且沙发就像强力胶一样把他扒在了椅子上。  
胃疼得他有点想吐。  
他拼尽全力，才抬起一个胳膊挥了挥手。  
Jeeves哽咽，深深鞠了一躬，开门离开了他的世界。  
那是他最后一次见Jeeves。  
而他甚至没能索得一个拥抱。  
门锁响动的那一秒，他觉得自己灵魂的一部分，被人扯离了。  
他听见自己的心脏像松动的土块一样碎裂坍塌。

他浑浑噩噩地过了不知几天。  
快速打包收拾之后，也永远地离开了那间房子。  
他开始旅行。  
那些他跟Jeeves一起去过的，Jeeves说去但他没同意的，Jeeves提到过的。  
抱着在异乡见到世界上唯一的那个人的念头太傻了，傻到他都不会相信。  
他就是头一次，想好好看看之前那个重要的人所向往的地方，都是什么样子。  
后来战争开始，旅行也成了保命的手段。  
Bertie跟大部分亲人朋友都失去了联系。  
在无数只能自己缩在冰冷床铺上的夜晚，他用写作来怀念他失去的一切。  
写他那些不讲道理的凶残姨妈，写他那些想一出是一出从来没靠过谱的朋友，写他那些死缠烂打百般奇葩把他当专业备胎的前未婚妻们。  
写他在他们之间奋力挣扎的故事。  
还有Jeeves。  
谦逊的，机智的，忠诚的，博学的，温柔的，彬彬有礼的，足智多谋的，看似温厚纯良实则一肚子坏水的Jeeves。  
咔嚓。  
又折了一个笔尖。  
Bertie看着被染脏的稿纸叹息。  
他试着把这些稿件寄到杂志社，意外地受到编辑赏识。  
也可能是战后，大家急需一些轻松愉悦的故事来缓解伤痛。  
他的书卖的很好。

在他用拐杖代替手杖的时候，他选择回到英国定居。  
即使不特意去探听，一些以前跟他有过关系的人和事情还是会冒进他的耳朵里。  
不如说每天为他送牛奶报纸的小男孩是个十分热衷于八卦的人。  
他是Bertie书的死忠粉。  
自从知道面前这个垂老的绅士是他最喜欢的作者，他便会在早上第一个敲Bertie的门，把牛奶报纸递上。  
天还没有完全亮。  
他有时也会特别兴奋地冲进屋，拉着Bertie说一些探听到的书里人的近况。  
Madeline跟一个更符合她心目中童话形象的男人私奔了。  
Spode战死了。  
Florence在婚后知道了Brinkley的本性，一怒之下把他赶出了家门。  
Biffen和Jeeves的侄女过得非常幸福，只是Mabel隔三差五需要出门找自己老公。  
Chuffy和Pauline移居美国，两人总是吵吵闹闹，之后再和好。  
Honoria最终还是跟Eggleston结婚了。  
Gussie被甩了。  
Bertie会给两人沏上奶茶，静静地听他讲。  
有时他想张口问。  
问他知不知道书里的另一个主角怎么样了。  
但是最初的迫切在多年后早已被时间磨平。  
就像他当年无法张嘴让Jeeves不要走一样，如今他也无法对一个九岁的孩子开口问。  
一点也没有变。  
Bertie嘲笑这样软弱的自己。

有天Bertie写得晚了，第二天早上听见敲门声头痛得不行。  
咬着牙从床上爬起来，晕乎着开门。  
只见那孩子气喘吁吁，扯着一个青年的胳膊，话都说不上来。  
他把两人迎进门。  
在灯光下他才看清青年的面貌。  
Bertie脸白的像纸一样。  
孩子坐在沙发上喘个不停，摆手让青年自己说。  
青年往前进了一步，鞠躬，身影和当年的Jeeves重叠。  
“是家父派我来的，Wooster先生，他有一些东西留给了您”  
说着青年从随身的包里取出一个包裹，以及一个用手帕包好的东西。  
Bertie颤抖着手接过。  
“他跟家母都因为一种恶疾在早年间去世。我之后多次试图寻找您，但因为战乱以及您的住所不定，没能尽早把东西交给您。”  
“My name is Jeeves.”  
Bertie在听到这句话的瞬间崩溃了。  
他拿着Jeeves从Ganymede那本破书上撕下来的，关于他的那部分。  
还有他当时买的愚蠢的绣有他名字的手帕，包着的Jeeves的怀表。  
泣不成声。  
这一刻他再没办法欺骗自己。  
青年关切地坐在他身边，一张接一张的纸巾递过去。  
孩子哭得脸都花了，一哽一哽地跟他说。  
“您能让他们在书里做一辈子好朋友吗？”  
Bertie嗓子被糊到说不出话来，只能点点头，眼泪掉的更凶。  
现在在这个世界上，可能也就只有Bertie知道了。  
哪里是友谊。  
这是爱情啊。  
然而另一个知道的人已经不在了。  
能让一切有个完美结局的，也只有另一段故事了。  
一段Bertie惹麻烦，Jeeves来救的故事。  
一段Bertie端着酒，Jeeves看着他微笑的故事。  
一段Bertie爱着Jeeves，Jeeves也爱着Bertie，  
他们长长久久地在一起的故事。


End file.
